


"Dada!"

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dad Hank, First Words, Fluff, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), No Plot/Plotless, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Hank's heart melts.After all these years, he didn't think he'd ever hear a baby's first words again.





	"Dada!"

If you told Hank that he was going to take care of another baby after Cole, he would have laughed and knock down another drink. He had been hellbent on ending his life but, he could never do it. Someone had to stay with Sumo. Then after three years of loneliness and one android revolution later, he found Connor. He was a prototype for a baby model that Cyberlife had thrown out into an alleyway in the panic to empty the tower. Hank took him in and before he knew it, his point of view on androids changed and he was thankful for the chance to be a father again. He’d even swore that he do it right this time.

As of now, Hank was laying on his side on the bed and watching Connor crawl around. Sumo sat on the other side, watching over him dutifully and blocking the baby from falling over the side. Connor babbled quietly, chewing on a light blue pacifier and clinging onto a fish plushie. He had just finished having his formula and seemed to be in an adventurous mood. Hank chuckled softly as Connor moved to play with Sumo, little hands grabbing and gently tugging at the dog’s ears. Sumo let him do as he wish, being a good patient dog.

“Having fun there, kid?” Hank chuckles as Connor let out a squeaky laugh.

“Wah!” is Connor’s happy response, his pacifier falling out of his mouth.

Hank laughs, watching Connor attempt to hug Sumo. The baby continues to babble, hands lightly tugging at the dog’s fur again. He plays with the dog for a few more moments before crawling over to Hank and sitting up in front of him. He looked curiously at the man before leaning forward and tugging on his beard. Hank chuckled, making Connor smile under his pacifier. He lets the kid play with his beard for as long he wanted to. As he listened to Connor babble, he wondered if he could teach the kid to talk.

“Hey, Con. Can you say dad?”

Connor looked up from the beard, tilting his head in confusion.

“Da..?” he tries.

Hank chuckles, shaking his head.

“Close. Try again. Dad.” he says in a much slower voice.

“Deeh!!”

“Dad.”

“Daw!”

Hank sighs, shaking his head with a smile as he pulled Connor close.

“What am I going to do with you, munchkin? Honestly, I love you.” he says, laying the baby down.

Connor laughs, grabbing at Hank’s hands and tugging on them. He continued babbling on and on, his eyes fixed on Hank’s. Hank could only watch fondly as Connor went from tugging on his hands to pulling on his beard. He laughs again, tugging more on Hank’s beard.

“You’re enjoying yourself too much with my beard, kid.” Hank chuckles.

Connor gurgles happily in response.

“Da…da…Dada! Dada!”

Hank freezes, looking at Connor.

“What?”

“Dada! Dada!”

Hank’s heart melts. After all these years, he didn’t think he’d ever hear a baby’s first words again. He still remembers Cole’s first words. But it doesn’t seem to make him sad like it used to. Instead, he hugs Connor again and wills himself not to cry.

“I love ya, munchkin.”

“Dada!”


End file.
